Valkyrie Crusade Wiki:Comrade Requests/Sacred Beasts of the Forest/Killers
5i8ov - cc Zee RANK! - will send back full HP faws :) *4hspo - On/Busy/Off - GMT+8 - F/AWK. Will help you kill your F/AWS. *60omo- Tony- already have too many traders need senders *76a4v - mikelouFAWT - Helping to kill your AW and FAW. WIll spend BP till your stuff is dead! *5sms0 モンキー･D･ルフィ trying for top 300 this event will send back all help appreciated *7dv0b - Looking for AW/FAW senders, I will send back ASAP. Thank you. *6gpt1 - samsimilian GMT+1 F/AWK . kill everything you send me. *'754n - DestinyFAWK / FAWT', GMT+7, Send Your FAW and consider it death will still kill your aw if needed will send back to any faw i got ^__^/"'") *724x6 - flan - FAWK, going for top 100. I would appreciate some good senders. Thanks! *5ojyb - JJ★FAWK - I am looking for a few new senders! I'll send back to loyal people when i got time. Killing all AW/FAW fast as possible. *7argv - Low level but want the rewards? I will kill any FAW within seconds of receiving it, guarenteed. Plenty of comrade spots available. *5grke - Destiny - FAWK/T will kill everything you send, will send some FAW to my senders from time to time *'51nkd - Nightingale', GMT+7, need active senders and traders, your FAW is my priority, and i'll take down your AW by any means necessary... What about my sword? I have plenty in my present box... Frequent senders will get most send backs... *46ne5 - Mikuru - Please send! I need help to use all of my swords! *'5diwc - EddyNaruto' - I will kill every FAW and AW with all BP needed, feel free to add me, I am active almost all day and I will send back my FAW :) *4xsio - konakona - FAW killer *4hn99 - JJ -... (GMT +8) uh 12pm - 11pm *5ongy - nina - try to kill your aw/faw *'4qix1 - n5-FAWK' (GMT+7) - Looking for senders. Able to constantly kill FAW with 1BP. Prioritize FAW, but will finish any archwitches if they don't disappeared fast. Also send FAW to traders sometimes. *2e1iv - Myu <3 - looking for FAW senders/traders 99% kills FAW (gmt+8) *6rup8 - Geo★*status* - GMT-5 - Looking for Senders and Traders. Can kill AW/FAW regularly and have lots of BP and swords to use. I trade with people who send often and I send with full HP. *21dyn - T3RROR *- Current activeness:'' Hardcore''. Very active FAWK/FAWT. Full MAX HUR team. Looking for very active senders. I most often trade(I try to be defeated during battle with a FAW to share it) with most active senders. I ace everything and I can spent more than 1 BP for F/AWs if necessary. Add me and let's fight together! ;) *53vqu - VP↓Reika - just got back from slacking last event. Will kill your aw/faw! Hp don't matter and will spend any bp. Add me up! I do appreciate it! *5oc3n - ココア - looking for good set of senders, active and on throughout the day. let's get into ranking xD *3p78b - ✰Mavis✰ - GMT+1 Looking for FAW/AW Senders/Traders. I kill all what you send me ! *'71p9i' - Skullypower, Very Active FAW trader/killer..just looking for someone like me ^^ * 76ck5- will help you insta kill AW and possibly heavily damage FAW